Jealousy and a Toilet Paper Trail
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: Making out in a bathroom stall really helps pass the time. [MizuiroxKeigo] [slight IshidaxIchigo] [For Emily]


**Jealousy and a Toilet Paper Trail**

**A/N: Fic that was requested by Emily ( 3) so this is for you 3 The ending sucks, but all my endings suck, because I can't write endings. Yay.**

**Rating: PG13 **

**Pairing: Mizuiro x Keigo with some Ishida x Ichigo**

**Fandom: BLEACH**

**Warning: Yay for jealous Keigo! Yay for gay! Oo**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach. If I did... well then, I'd be a happy fangirl. ;;**

"So then I saw Chizuru with Tatsuki and holy SHIT! I never knew Tat-" Keigo was cut off in mid sentence as a random upper classman with long black hair came up behind Mizuiro, currently seated across from him, and hugged him tightly.

"Mizuiro-chaaaaaaaan! You're so cuuuuuute!" the girl giggled in a -very- loud voice, and squished the poor black-haired boy's head against her chest, Keigo watching her as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Er..." Mizuiro started to talk, but was cut off as the girl began to flatter him once again.

"Oh, Mizuiro-chan! I've seen you in the hallways, and my friend told me you were eating lunch up here... so I came to see you! And to ask you something, of course…"

"Er, what would that be?" Mizuiro replied, still startled by the girl.

"Well... can _he _leave first? I'm a bit... shy."

_Shy my ass._ Keigo thought, staring blankly, stupidly at the girl and Mizuiro.

"Keigo...?" Mizuiro smiled at him, that adorable, innocent smile, and tilted his head.

"Fine, fine." Keigo grumbled, picking up his lunch and shoving it into the bag he had brought it in, and throwing it in the trash as he walked towards the bathrooms.

Pushing open the door, he stepped over to the sink, and gazed at himself in the mirror, his eyes filled with a sort of...sadness with a hint of jealousy. He sighed, and pushed hair from his eyes, turning to lean against the cool counter.

"Damnit, why does Mizuiro always have girls hitting on him?" he grumbled, closing his eyes. "Every day a new girl comes up, saying 'Oh, Mizuiro, you're soooo cute! You're sooo sweet! Won't you pleaaaaaaase go out with me?' or some other shit. What's so great about Mizuiro, huh!"

He kicked at the air, and leaned his head back against the mirror, his eyes opening once again to gaze at the ceiling_. Everything, really. _

"Why... why do all the girls flock to him! I bet he dates them all, too! I bet he kisses them, he hugs them, he... he..." Keigo closed his eyes tightly again, and sat up, turning to kick the wall. "Kuchiki-san could care less about me... Inoue isn't my type, Chizuru's a lesbian and I bet Tatsuki is too..." He started off towards one of the stalls, and stopped when he heard...

"I-Ishida! Don't do that -here-!"

"Shh, Kurosaki!"

"Someone's in here!"

"SHH!"

Kicking the door open, Keigo started at the sight of Kurosaki Ichigo against the side of the stall, with Ishida Uyruu hovering over him, one of the quincy's hands down the red-headed boy's pants, the other unbuttoning his shirt. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he looked at Keigo.

"Er, t-this isn't w-wha-"

"EVEN ISHIDA AND KUROSAKI HAVE SOMEONE! EACH OTHER!" Keigo sobbed, walking to the stall next to the two, and shutting the door. He then began to cry, and think out loud once again despite the fact he knew that the two could hear.

"Why does Mizuiro have all those girls! He doesn't care about me! He's got girlfriend upon girlfriend, and I've got... nothing! Nothing!"

"Someone needs to take Prozac." Ichigo mumbled, his eyes narrowing as Ishida reached over to close the door and lock it.

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Keigo replied loudly, "At least YOU have ISHIDA! I want MIZUIRO but I CAN'T HAVE HI-"

"Keigo?" The voice of the small, young-looking boy rang through the bathroom, causing Keigo to freeze up and hunch against the wall.

_Why is HE here? Shouldn't he be off with one of his girlfriends!_

"Keigo..."

"WHAT!"

The door to Keigo's stall swung open, and Mizuiro smiled as he looked at Keigo, currently seated curled up on the toilet seat. Keigo opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Mizuiro stepped in, shut the door, locked it, and stood in front of him-

And kissed him.

With wide eyes, Keigo stared at Mizuiro as they locked lips, but he didn't pull away.

_What is he doing! Doesn't he have a girlfriend?_

"No, I rejected her. And all of the others who asked me, in case you were wondering." Mizuiro pulled away as he answered his question, that same, adorable smile on his face.

"Mizu-"

"Keigo, were you jealous of that girl?"

Keigo nodded frantically.

"Did you like my kiss?"

Again, he nodded as fast as he could, over and over.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Once more, he nodded, and so Mizuiro leaned close, pressing his lips to Keigo's, his eyes closing. And as they kissed, Keigo's eyes closed as well, and he scooted closer. His mouth opened, and Mizuiro smirked a bit, opening his own mouth to slide his tongue into the other boy's. Keigo gasped as Mizuiro's hand wandered, up his shirt, his thumb tracing over the nub of his nipple.

"You're sensitive." Mizuiro whispered, breaking their kiss and leaning over to lick Keigo's ear. "You know, it's kind of cute."

"S-Shut up, you man whore!" Keigo shouted, squirming violently as Mizuiro slid his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Oi! Keep it down in there!" Ichigo shouted, the wall of the stall shaking as Ichigo kicked it on the other side. "Some people are trying to _do_ things in peace!"

Mizuiro sighed, and stood up, straightening his shirt and licking his lips, gazing up at Keigo as Keigo stood shakily. He smiled, and Keigo blushed, and they stood there for a minute, just staring at each other.

"Well, I suggest we go now. The bell rang a few minutes ago." Mizuiro opened the door, walking out into the open bathroom and then to the hallway. Keigo followed hesitantly, and then, he caught up to him, nervously blushing and glancing at him.

"So, same time tomorrow, same stall?" Mizuiro asked calmly, tilting his head to look up at him.

"Er…yes…?"

"Oh, and don't worry about girls coming for me. I told her I was taken."

"W-WHAT!"

"Well, I am, aren't I?" The shorter boy winked, and walked on ahead, leaving Keigo to stare blankly at him as he walked off with toilet paper trailing from his foot.

**END**


End file.
